


The New Girl

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, Goode-Day - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: A new girl comes to the academy and rooms with Lila.





	The New Girl

Cordelia had gotten a call from a concerned mother about her daughter's growing, uncontrollable powers, wanting to know if she could send her there. As usual, Cordelia said yes, knowing how hard it could be to have a daughter who didn't know or understand her powers.

As she looked through the paperwork, she wondered where to place the girl. They were running out of rooms, and with everyone returning back from the holiday break, the three houses were full. Almost every room was full of four girls, and if not there were three. They tried to arrange them by age and/or powers. In the main house the girls ranged from six to twelve, in the second were the ones as young as three to six, and in the last house are there the oldest lived, the thirteen to nineteens.

She didn't know which house to stick the girl in since she was twelve, about to turn thirteen. She checked the rooms from the third house, seeing they were on the brink of adding a fourth girl to every room. She started to wonder if Lila would mind sharing her room. They were the same age, and they shared the similar powers of pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and transmutation, and by the mother's description of her daughter, they seemed the same with their antisocial and tomboyish aspects.

Cordelia got up from her desk and made her way into the greenhouse, where she knew Lila would be. As she walked into the building, she could hear the soft melody of Stevie Nicks playing. She looked around before spotting her daughter in the back corner hunched over a spell book.

"Lila?" she called out, not wanting to scare her.

The girl picked up her head, turning to look at her mother sleepily. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but you seem really tired. How long have you been in here?"

"Since five AM. I couldn' sleep this mornin'."

"Why not, baby girl?" Cordelia asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"I dunno... I jus' haven' been able to sleep lately. I get maybe two or three hours, then I'm up, or I don' fall asleep until ungodly hours." She explained.

"Do you want to try the sleeping serum Momma made me?"

"Sure," Lila smiled softly as she rested her head on her hand. "What did ya want to talk to me 'bout?"

"Well, rooms are filling up... and, there's a new girl coming in. She's your age, and you share similar powers and likings. I was wondering if you would mind sharing your room for a while... at least until I can find somewhere else to place her."

The young witch thought for a moment. "Would we move my room 'round a lot?"

"Not really. You can keep everything. We'll just have to figure out how to stick another bed in there."

"I don' think I mind."

"Alright. She'll be here in two weeks." Cordelia informed the girl.

"Where's she comin' from?"

"Savannah, Georgia. Her mother said she's going to pull her from school, but it will be a process. That's why it'll be a while before she gets here."

"I think that gives me some time to move thins 'round," Lila said with a small smile.

So, over the next two weeks, with the help of Misty and Zoe, Lila moved around her room to occupy another full-sized bed. She was happy that she was able to keep her dresser that housed a TV and record player, her desk, and two large bookshelves.

Over the two week period, she grew fond of the idea of having a roommate. She felt somewhat left out as she got older, seeing that some of the girls were closer to those they roomed with, yet there were others who hated those they roomed with. She was hoping that she and this new girl would get along once she arrived.

Lila heard three sets of footsteps headed up the stairs, and looked to the clocking, seeing that any minute the new girl was to arrive, and knew it was her.

"And, this will be your new bedroom," she heard her mother say before the door opened.

Lila stood from her bed as her eyes looked upon the girl. She was a few inches shorter than Lila, she had light green eyes, red hair, pale skin, and she was dressed in leggings, a tank top, a black cardigan, and black vans. The girl didn't understand the small flutter in her stomach as their eyes locked.

"This is Lila," the Supreme said, pulling Lila from her thoughts.

"Hi," the blonde stepped forward, extending out her hand.

The other girl gave it a timid shake, "Hi."

"Lila, I trust that you will show Beatrix around. Show her the bathroom, the kitchen, and the greenhouse. She'll be joining you for botany tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have fun, girls," Misty said as she and her wife walked away.

Lila took the other girl's bag and set it on the white-sheeted bed. "So, this is ya bed."

"Thanks," she said as she walked over, and sat down on the edge, looking around the room. "How come your room is different? It's not all white like the others." She asked, and as she talked more, a southern twang came through.

"Oh, well, my mom is the Supreme. They painted the room this kind of dull purple color when I was a baby, and it jus' never changed." Lila explained as she sat on the other bed, facing the redhead.

"Miss Cordelia is your momma?"

"Well, she's my mom. My momma is Misty."

"The curly haired lady that was with her?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I got a lil sister next door. She'll be up in an hour from her nap."

"I can see the resemblance now, and what's her name?"

"Daisy."

"That's cute."

"Yeah... whatcha like to do, Beatrix?"

"Please call me Bea, and I like nature... I had a garden back home, and uh... I like to read, and listen to music."

"Me too! Whatcha like to read?"

"Just about everythin'. I've read all sorts of things, but my favorites are old classics."

"And music?"

"Again, just about everythin'. Right now I'm really into Bruce Springsteen though."

"I think I have one of his records," Lila said before she got up from her bed.

"You have records?!"

"Yeah! Mainly Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks, but I got a few others." She explained as she kneeled down next to her collection.

"I love Stevie Nicks," Bea smiled.

"That's awesome! I got every one of her records, even Buckingham Nicks."

"How the hell did you get that? I can't find it anywhere."

"Momma got it from Aunt Stevie for a wedding present when my moms got married."

" _Aunt_... Stevie?"

The blonde smiled as she stood back up with the Bruce record in her hand. "Yeah, she's like my aunt... well, she'd be my great-aunt. She was really close with my mom's mother, and after she died, Stevie stayed 'round. I don't see her a whole lot, but when I do it's awesome."

"That's so cool. Which one of his records do you have?"

"Greatest Hits."

"He's got a few, let me see."

Lila sat down next to the other girl as she handed over the sleeve. She could feel the girl's warmth radiating off her body, and wanted to get closer to her, but refrained.

"This is a good one."

"What's ya favorite Bruce song?"

"Magic, it's got a little underlining about witches in there if you really listen."

"I never caught that."

"I looked at the lyrics online... that's the only reason I know." Bea laughed softly.

The girl's laugh made Lila smile softly, it was like music to her hears, even better than her favorite Stevie song. "I don' really listen to anyone besides Stevie, but if ya want I can put that on."

"How about you show me around first?"

"Okay."

They stood up, and just as they walked out of the bedroom, Daisy walked out of her own with a sleepy look on her face. She looked up at them and smiled softly before making her way into the bathroom. 

"I take it that was Daisy."

"Yeah, she's quiet when she first wakes up. Give her a while, and she'll want to be ya best friend." Lila said as they walked to the stairs.

"She looked more like your mom."

"That's what I think too."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lila showed Bea each room, and they stopped in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything while we're in here?"

"Do y'all have tea?"

"Hot or cold?"

"Either will do."

"Sweet or unsweet?"

"Half and half."

Lila walked over to the fridge and grabbed two pitchers from the top shelf. She then grabbed a cup, filling it up with half of each before handing it over to the redhead.

"There ya go."

"Thank you," Bea said before taking a sip, and humming as her eyes closed. "This is really good."

"Momma gets the tea herbs from the garden."

"Really?"

"Yeah, almost everything we eat or drink is homemade. Some of the girls are vegetarians and some are vegans, so it makes it so much easier on them."

"I'm a vegetarian so that's nice to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how are you not?"

"My iron is really low, so I'm anemic, and I was a vegan before, but without the protein from meat, I was only gettin' sicker. And, yes I've tried everythin' to get it back up, but it doesn't help unless I eat meat."

"I'm sorry," the other girl said.

"It's okay," the blonde gave a small smile. "I jus' gotta suck it up, and wear a sweater all the time. Anyways, lemme show ya the greenhouse."

They walked out of the house, and into the backyard. They turned to the left, and into the building. They could hear Stevie Nicks playing, and Misty singing along as she working.

"Momma," Lila called.

The Cajun turned down her record player, "Yeah, baby?"

"I brought Bea with me."

"Come on in girls."

Beatrix looked around in awe of the place. "This is... is incredible."

"I think so too," Lila laughed.

"What will botany consist of tomorrow?" the redhead asked as they walked over to where Misty sat at one of the workbenches.

"Well, tomorrow we're lookin' at creations of mixed breeds," Misty explained.

"That's a thing?"

"Oh, yeah." Lila nodded. "Momma's the best at it."

"That's really cool, Mrs. Goode-Day."

"Ya can call me Misty, hun."

"Okay," she nodded softly.

"Why don't ya girl head back on inside, dinner'll be served soon."

"Yes, ma'am."  They both said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few installments of this collection will follow this one.


End file.
